


Danny

by millady



Series: Danny and his Ohana [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millady/pseuds/millady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's bromance seems to be over, and Danny has no idea how it happened.  Tired of Steve's attitude, Danny decides to accept a job offer from a guy he met in a bar one night.  The only problem is that sometimes what seems better is actually worse in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Its been forever since I released any work to the public, but I was reading if you write something you should release it. So good or bad, I'm releasing it and see what happens. Just know, no one has beta'd this so all spelling and grammatical mistakes are my own.

“Danny, you should sit down,” Chin said.

Danny shook his head and waved his hand, “I’m fine.”He then sat down on a crate.

Chin’s concern for how Danny looked overrode the need to point out that he was already sitting.

The team had brought down a drug ring that had recently set up shop.Before the raid, Danny argued for backup but before Steve could give his usual ‘you’re the backup’ line, the bad guys made their move which resulted in a gun fight with three dead bad guys, and Danny nursing sore ribs from two gunshot hits to his vest.

Danny ripped open his vest, “I’m fine, go find Steve distract him for me.”

“Distract him?Are you serious, brah?”Chin wasn’t sure if he wanted to throttle Danny or not.He didn’t want to harm him more than the two bullets to front of his vest did.

“Look, I just need a minute to get myself together.I’m not asking you to lie, just keep him away for a bit.I don’t need his attitude right now.”

Steve and Danny had been arguing a lot lately, and the strain of it was beginning to wear on Danny.Steve lately had been relentless in the verbal assaults on Danny, with Danny trying to fight back.At first, the pair seemed to be on a mission to drive each other bat shit crazy, but lately it wasn’t just Danny who was suffering it was the rest of the team as well.

Chin frowned, his hands on his hips, finally relented, “Okay brah, I’ll keep him away, just go see the medics and get checked over okay?”

Danny nodded and waved his hand, and softly said, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, just get over to the medics when you can okay?”

Danny nodded and bowed his head.

Chin shook his head and tried to figure out how to keep Steve distracted enough to not ask after Danny.

Steve was busy giving orders to HPD about cleaning up the scene.

“Hey, what’s up,” Steve asked seeing Chin walk over.

“The guys are on their way to holding for processing, and then we can talk to them.”

“Good, where’s Danny?”

“Oh he’s over there I think,” Chin nodded in the opposite direction of where he really was.

Steve looked over there, “I don’t see him.”

“Oh,” Chin said and looked around, “I don’t know I’m sure he’s around.You need anything else?”

“No just my lazy partner so we can get out of here.Guess I need to go find him.”

“Right, I’ll go check on Kono,” Chin replied.

The two men walked off.Chin knew he didn’t do a good enough job distracting Steve but there was only so far he was willing to go on this.It was bad enough Steve and Danny were at each other’s throats, and he didn’t want to be next on Steve’s radar.

Danny tried to get himself together.The idea that had he been not wearing a vest, than the bruises and soreness, was causing his feelings of anxiety.He strode out of the building and ran into Steve who looked like he was on a mission.

“There you are, taking a break,” Steve crossed his arms.

“No, I wasn’t taking a break I was clearing the scene, you being the leader should’ve known that,” Danny snapped and started to walk off but was stopped short when Steve grabbed him.

“Let go of me,” Danny ground out.

“This isn’t over.”

“Fuck off,” Danny pulled his arm away.

Steve grabbed Danny and slammed his back into the side of the building.“I’m your commanding officer you will not talk to me that way.”

Both Chin and Kono saw Steve manhandling Danny and ran over to stop it before it escalated.HPD officers were also standing around watching and wondering what was going on with the 5-0 unit.

Steve noticed they had an audience and let Danny go who pushed Steve away from him, “You’re a child you know that.”

Danny went to the Camaro, he got in and drove off, leaving the others to stand there wondering what the hell just happened.

“Let’s get this cleared up and get out of here,” Steve ordered to everyone watching.“Chin, guess I’m going to need a ride back.”

Chin just nodded.Steve walked into the building to get away from everyone.

Kono looked at her Cousin, “It’s getting worse, what can we do to stop this?”

Chin shook his head, “I don’t know.Head back to headquarters, see if you can find Danny.He took two to the chest, make sure he’s okay.I’ll see if I can talk to Steve.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll call you if I need help.”

Chin nodded, “Thanks Cuz.”

Danny pulled the knot out of in his tie and turned up the AC.He was tired of Steve and his attitude and he hated Hawaii even more.He considered, given the current state of his relationship with Rachel and Grace wanting to spend more time with friends than him, maybe he shouldn’t just go back to Jersey and maybe see if he can get Grace for summers.

He tried to think of what started the argument between him and Steve.Things were going well and then suddenly Steve started nitpicking everything, mocking him, needling him and he just wouldn’t quit.Danny wasn’t pleased with himself for fighting back and hitting just as hard, so whatever started it probably was long forgotten and now it was just a contest to see who could hurt each other the most.

Danny smacked the wheel as the anger overwhelmed him.It was like when he was married again and he and Rachel were going at it.

Steve was pissed and stewed the whole time as he sat in the passenger seat of Chin’s SUV.Finally Chin had enough, “Brah, what’s going on with you and Danny?”

Steve shook his head, “He’s being an ass.”

“Okay, so why is he an ass?”

“He just is alright,” Steve snapped.

They were almost the palace, Steve broke the silence, “Listen I’m sorry that you and Kono are in the middle of Danny and me.”

“Perhaps if you told us what’s going on we can help,” Chin offered.

“It’s not important anymore,” Steve sighed and watched the passing scenery.

“Okay but could you do us all a favor, and lighten up a little, especially on Danny?I think he’s had about enough,” Chin said.

Steve looked at Chin, “He has?”

“Yeah he has.”

“Did he say anything,” Steve asked, suddenly concerned.

Chin turned around, “No, but you can tell.”

Chin parked and Steve got out, “I’ll see you tomorrow okay.”

“Yeah good night,” Chin replied and after Steve was out he drove off.He called Kono to see if she had any luck finding Danny.

Steve looked around and didn’t see Danny’s car.He sighed and thought back to the scene, he had no idea what possessed him to do what he did and he actually felt a little ashamed.He needed a beer and he bet that Danny would too.He went to his truck, he had a new mission which was to make up to Danny.

Steve stopped to get a six pack and headed over to Danny’s latest choice of dumpy hotels, a comment of which started yet another round of arguments between the two.Steve got to the room and banged on the door.

There was no answer so he banged again, “Come on Danno, it’s time we talked.”

He tried one more time and still nothing.So he peaked in the room and it looked empty, “Great, just great.”He went to the manager’s window, “Hey brah, can you tell me if someone is in room 234?”

The guy, sitting behind the bullet proof glass, turned and looked at something, “No.”

Steve nodded, “Mahalo.”He couldn’t believe it, Danny moved and never told him where.Steve wasn’t sure it’d be possible to find a place worse than this, so he hoped his next place was better than this.

All night long Steve tossed and turned, he knew he had to man up and apologize, even if he didn’t feel it.Danny was sensitive, despite what he says, plus the team would appreciate they stopped this argument.Knowing he would still need a peace offering, he stopped at a local coffee shop and got Danny some good coffee and old fashion donuts.

He came in whistling expecting to see Danny, he had been getting there earlier lately but this morning the car wasn’t there.Steve put the coffee and box of donuts on Danny’s desk with a note saying they should talk and to enjoy.

He toyed with the idea of adding, ‘don’t worry it’s not poisoned’ but decided he wanted to make peace with the man not wind him up.

Chin smiled, “Olive branch?”

“I’m trying.”

Chin nodded approvingly.

Lori came in, “Aloha.”

“Morning, how was the conference,” Chin asked.

“Great!Can’t wait to share what I learned.”

“Well when Danny gets here, we can have a meeting,” Steve said and went into his office.

Chin looked at Lori who had a confused look on his face, “What?”

“Where is Danny?”

“Running late this morning,” Chin replied and went into his office.He tried calling Danny again.Kono wasn’t able to catch up with him yesterday either.Chin tried a few times to call Danny last night but it always went straight to voicemail, and this morning it was more of the same.He was really beginning to worry about his friend.

Steve sat down, logged in and opened his mail.Danny had sent a copy of the complete paperwork for yesterday’s bust, and an email saying he was taking a couple days off. Steve sat back disappointed, and concerned that Danny had to email him and didn’t even call him to tell him.

After Danny drove off he drove around the island for a bit and then hit a bar frequented by tourists.After a few beers he went back to the office, finished the paperwork and decided he needed a break from Steve.Maybe a few days away would be better, plus give him time to think about some things.

The next morning, Danny laid in bed feeling beaten up physically and emotionally.He was tired of sparing with Steve and didn’t have the energy to just take it either.He reached over and opened his wallet and pulled out a card, it was for a private investigation company.He ran into the owner in bar a few nights back and after enough alcohol Danny started venting and even though he knew he shouldn’t have done it felt good to talk to another cop, someone who thought like he did and had the same values.

Donald Thomas, was a retired NYPD Detective who moved to Hawaii to relax.When he got here, the relaxation lasted about two weeks and then he started looking for something to do, or so he told Danny.After watching probably too many episodes of Magnum PI, he decided on private investigations and it turned out he had more work than he could do alone so he was looking for a partner.

Danny tapped the edge of the card and seriously considered it.He looked around the hotel room and thought more money would help, maybe find a real apartment, work his own hours and not have to put up with an insane crazy navy seal as a boss.He thought about HPD, but he was a Haole and proud of it, plus he wasn’t interested in the drama.Sure they did good work, but with Chin’s history and Mekka’s death, the HPD wasn’t exactly giving him a warm fuzzy anymore.

 

Steve knocked on Chin’s office door, “I need a favor.”

“What?”

“Trace Danny’s cell, he just emailed me for two days off and last night I went over and he’s no longer in his old place, apparently he moved hotels again.”

Chin sighed, “We really need to find him an apartment.I just tried calling it went straight to voicemail so unfortunately till he turns it back on, we won’t be able to find him.”

Steve looked concerned, “You think that’s the point?”

Chin nodded, “You’ve been hard on him lately, so maybe he just needs a few days to lick his wounds, plus being shot yesterday I’m sure he doesn’t feel good.”

“Wait a minute, he was shot?”

“Yeah he took two to the chest, the vest caught them,” Chin calmly explained and then watched Steve’s face go from concern, to shocked and finally livid complete with a vein that started throbbing on Steve’s forehead.

“Why wasn’t I told this,” He shouted.

Chin knew telling Steve was a mistake but part of him wanted Steve concerned and worried, especially since he was.

“He asked me not to, said he needed a minute and he promised he would get checked out.”

Steve made a fist a couple times.He looked like he wanted to beat something or more to the point someone.Without a word, Steve suddenly turned went back to his office to stew.

 

Danny sat nervously and looked out the water waiting for his lunch guest.

“Detective Williams, so glad you called,” Don Thomas said sitting down.“Sorry got held up, did you order?”

“No,” Danny said.

Don took in the Detective’s posture and then tenseness in his voice, “You okay?”

“Yeah I don’t know why I’m here, yesterday was just a crappy day and well, maybe you can tell me why I’m here?”

He smiled.He was older, and had the look of someone’s favorite Grandfather.

“I understand.Was it a close one?”

“Took two right here,” Danny said pointing to his chest.

“When I was a rookie, vests weren’t what they are today.”

“Yeah,” Danny said.

“I remember the first time I took one in the vest thought I was shot for real.Then I spent the night getting drunk thanking the man who invented the damn thing.”

Danny snorted and nodded.He had done the same thing that night.

“Things not better with your boss?”

“No.I’m tired.I just want to do my job, I love being a cop.My daughter is here, I moved here for her, just for her and I just want to make this place safe for her, ya know?”

“I do.I felt the same with my three kids living in New York.”

Danny shook his head, “I don’t know what to do.I just can’t stand going into work right now.”

“Sounds like you need a change, son.How about a little side work, just to give you a taste?I bet you could use the extra cash and what I have in mind is an easy gig.”

Danny nodded, “Sure what do you have?”

“Wonderful, but first let’s get drinks and some food.You look like you could eat,” Donald smiled and flagged a waitress.“Oh this is on me.”

 

Don gave Danny a simple surveillance case, a guy thinks his wife is cheating and Danny just needed to confirm it or not.Surveillance is easy but boring, and Danny didn’t mind boring.The next day, he followed Mrs. Carter as she dropped the kids off to school, got her shopping done, got her hair done, her nails and then when she met up with her lover.Danny sighed.He wondered if Stan felt the same way with Rachel, if he suspected Rachel was cheating.

Sitting on a park bench, Danny’s focus was concentrated on watching the hotel, so he was oblivious to the man who came walking over and sat down, “Enjoying your time off?”

Danny turned and saw Steve sitting there, “Are you stalking me now?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, we’re here on a case and saw you sitting over here.What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious I’m sitting here,” Danny said and went back to the hotel.

“I see that but why?”

“Don’t you have a case?You said we so your partner is waiting for you,” Danny said.

“You’re my partner,” Steve corrected him.

Danny said nothing and stayed focused on the hotel entrance, and of course, the cheating Mrs decides that moment to leave. Steve watched him and wondered what he was doing, he knew that look in his partner’s eyes to know he wasn’t just people watching he was watching for someone.

Danny saw the woman walk off and Danny stood up, “I need to go.”

Steve jumped up and got in his way, “Can you please come over tonight?We need to talk.”

“Talk?About what?”

“Us, the team, we need to talk.I want to apologize.”

Danny sighed, “Fine, I need to go.”

Steve watched Danny walk off toward his car.Lori came over, “Hey wasn’t that Danny?I thought he was sick?”

“No just on vacation,” Steve said.

Steve got home and dropped the groceries off, he thought some nice thick steaks on the grill might break the ice.He was busy getting everything ready when he heard his phone beep, he had a text message.Steve wiped his hands on a towel and picked up his phone, it was from Danny.

‘Raincheck.Can’t make it some other time.’

Steve was livid, he got stood up.He called Chin and asked him to trace Danny’s phone but Chin said he couldn’t since it was probably turned off again.

“So he turned it on to text me and then turned it off?Great.”

“Sounds like he’s avoiding you.”

“Ya think,” Steve snapped.“Do me a favor, find out where he’s spending money, I want to know what he’s been up to, where he’s staying.”

Chin sighed, “Steve.”

“Listen, he could be in trouble for all we know,” Steve argued back first.

“Just answer me this, what are you going to do when you meet up with him?”

“I just want to talk to him,” Steve said.

“Fine.Just promise me one thing that you don’t talk to him alone.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s going to go ballistic when he sees you, and second of all, someone needs to call the cops to prevent you two from killing each other,” Chin said and hung up.

 

Danny was on his way over to Steve’s.He thought about blowing it off, but since he was the one that pointed out what a child McGarrett was he couldn’t do the same.The last thing he needed to give Steve was more ammunition against him in an argument.

“It’s Rachel all over again,” Danny muttered.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.He knew that couldn’t be Steve, or could it?He had been moving hotels about every two weeks just so Steve couldn’t find him and harass him after hours.

He opened it and two men who dressed like Feds held up their badges.

“May we come in?”

Danny stepped back and let the two FBI agents in.“You are?”

“My name is Fred Wilson, and this my partner Barney Goddell.”

“Fred and Barney really?”

Barney smirked, “Yeah we thought the same thing.”

Fred nodded, “We need to talk about someone you met recently a Donald Thomas?”

“What about him?”

“He’s under investigation for some illegal activities and we noticed you were doing work for him.We checked you out, you are a good honest decent cop and we hate to see you ruined by taking up with this guy.”

Danny sighed, “I see this is going to take a while, I need to cancel my plans for the night.”

Barney nodded, “I’m afraid so.”

Fred and Barney spent the rest of the evening going over their case, and made him an offer he could refuse, but would probably regret if he did.The FBI agents explained that his new friend, while it was true he was a cop from back east, wasn’t exactly retired but more dismissed from the force.He was the type of old school cop that made Steve look like a boy scout.Not to mention, this guy would take work from anyone, such as the mob.

Back in NY when he started, he was doing private investigative work for the mob, helping them with information, both business and personal.A few guys ended up in the rivers around NYC because of him.

The woman Danny was trailing was the wife of some businessman who could help the mob set up in Hawaii.Don had lied to him when he said it was a case of a jealous husband trying to find out if his wife was cheating; it was more about some mob boss trying to get blackmail material.

Danny felt sick and sat down.Someone he had hoped was a friend had used him and he was starting to feel really alone.

“We checked you out, and we know you’ve done undercover work for the bureau before.You’re the first person he’s ever asked to join him, and we really need your help.”

“My help, can’t you get someone else?I mean I met him in a bar.”

Barney licked his lips, “We think you were targeted because of your work with the Task Force.”

“5-0?”

Barney looked at his friend who nodded.“It’s no secret that you and your boss had a falling out.It makes sense, you’re unhappy he gives you an out.Now he has a man that has connections with the Governor.”

Fred added, “Will you help us?”

Danny nodded, “How?”

“Keep doing what you’re doing, join him and report back to us.We’ll protect you and work with the Governor to make sure you’re protected.”

“What about my team, I should tell them,” Danny said.

“No, this guy is smart, he probably has tabs on you at work too, which is probably why you were targeted.If you and Commander McGarrett start to get along or your team acts differently he will know.”

“He probably knows about this meeting then,” Danny said.

Fred nodded, “Yes, and if he asks tell him we chatted.He knows he’s under investigation, and feel free to ask him about it.It’ll help with your cover.”

“How long?”

“As long as it takes to get enough evidence to convict this guy on conspiracy.”

“Seriously?That could take years,” Danny protested.

Barney nodded, “It could.So will you do it?”

“I need to think about it,” Danny said.

 

Steve saw Chin pull up next to his truck on his motorcycle.“Morning, so what’s going on here, we got a case?”

“No, not exactly.Danny’s staying here,” Chin said.

“You’re kidding, this place? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, a CI told me,” Chin said parking his bike. “Just for the record, I don’t appreciate having to do this.So I hope you two kiss and make up today.”

Chin went over to the manager’s office and slapped his badge on the bullet proof glass and demanded to know what room Danny Williams is in.

The guy looked unimpressed by the badge but told him anyway – room 314.

Steve raced up the stairs and started pounding on the door. 

“Seriously, you’re here to make nice, and you’re treating him like a suspect,” Chin whispered.

“Danno, come on open up.” Steve yelled, a little more gently.

Chin shook his head, “Let me.”He came over and slipped a card and the door opened.“I got it from the manager.”

The guys looked around the room.The bed looked slept in and there was a picture of Grace on the nightstand.

“So this is his room.Wonder where he is,” Steve said looking around.

Chin found a phone lying on the dresser, “A burner phone, so now we know what’s he’s using when his phone is turned off.”

“Grab the number so we can follow it,” Steve said.

Chin was already on it.

The guys searched the room for any clue where Danny might be, what he’s involved, in anything.

“Looks like he’s not here, so why don’t we go back to the office and wait, he’s supposed to come in today,” Chin said.

“I think I’ll wait for him here,” Steve answered sitting down.

Chin shook his head, “He’s going to rip you a new one, and ya know what I don’t want any part of this.No wonder you two are fighting, you don’t trust him.”

“I don’t trust him?”

“Yes you!Looks at this, we had to track him down like one of our suspects because he doesn’t want us around.He’s living like a fugitive, paying cash, moving around so we can’t find him.Did you know when he has Grace he’ll stay someplace decent otherwise he’s in these roach motels. He has a burner phone so we can’t even track him what does that tell you?”

Steve sat thoughtfully, “That he needs our help.”

Chin was going to say something but he saw a shadow move by the curtains, it looked like Danny was coming home.

The moment Danny saw the door open and the two men in his room he shouted, “What the fuck are you guys doing in here?”

Steve got up, “We were worried.”

“Worried?You were worried?I didn’t realize they gave out warrants for that.Hey Judge I’m worried can I get a warrant?”

Chin threw a disapproving look to Steve who looked back for help.

‘Why me,’ Chin asked himself.

“We were concerned you weren’t answering your phone,” Chin answered.

“We have a case then,” Danny asked.

“No,” Steve said.“You cancelled last night and you were acting strange yesterday when I saw you.”

“Oh so instead of asking me when I got into work today you two crime fighters decided to track me down like a suspect and show up here and search my room, is that it?”

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Chin said.

Steve shot the older man a look to shut up.

Danny shook his head, “Ya know what, get out both of you.”

“Will you be coming in today,” Steve asked casually.

“Will I be coming in today he asks, of course I have a job to do, now get out so I can get ready,” Danny yelled.

“We’ll see you at the palace,” Chin said and pushed Steve out.

Danny spent the rest of the morning packing up; he was already due to check out that day anyway, it was time to find another place to live for a week.He hated hotel rooms, but he hated Hawaiian real estate more.

Chin refused to talk to Steve, he was pissed not only at Steve but Danny too.The two men were meant for each other.

Danny showed up and said nothing to the men but happily greeted the women and then he went into his office and went to work, or more to the point think and do his own little investigation on Don Thomas.He had a hard time believing the FBI, it was like they wanted to find something on him.

Kono saw it and cornered her cousin, “What did you two do now?”

“We followed Danny, we found out where he’s been living and broke into his place,” Chin confessed.

“I’m guessing he caught you?”

Chin sighed, “Yeah and as you can guess he was not happy about it.”

Kono shook her head, “I’ve had enough of this.”She marched right into Danny’s office, “You and Steve need to kiss and make up.”

Danny sat back, “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.Chin and Steve went over there because they care about you, we all do.We’re worried about you, brah.”

Danny sat there and said nothing.

“You’re going to destroy this team if you two don’t knock this shit off.”

Danny nodded, “You’re right.”He shut down his laptop and got up and left the office.They were right, there was no end in sight, even though Steve said he wanted to apologize that’s fine but a leopard can’t change his spots and he seriously doubt that Steve can change his personality.

He went up to the Governor’s office hoping to get a few minutes to chat with him.

Kono wasn’t sure what happened and stood there feeling like she made things worse instead of better.

 

Danny didn’t come back, in fact they were pretty sure he left for the day.Steve got a call from the Governor’s office saying he needed to be there ASAP.

Chin, Kono and Lori were concerned.It was an easy guess that the summons wasn’t some random thing, but Danny said or did something and now the Gov. was involved.

Steve came back and he was livid.

“What happened,” Lori asked.

“Danny’s taking a leave for a while.”

“How long,” Chin asked.

“I don’t know it’s indefinite.”

“What’s he going to do for money,” Kono asked.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t know that either, hell the man won’t talk to me!”

“Well he won’t talk to me now thanks you, and I seriously doubt he would talk to Kono, so that leaves,” Chin and the others looked at Lori.

“You want me to talk to him,” Lori shouted.

“Yeah, you’re the only one he’s not mad at,” Steve said.

“And I like to keep it that way, maybe the man has a reason for doing what he’s doing.”

 

Danny told the Governor about the FBI, and this Don Thomas, who then called the FBI who confirmed Danny’s story.The Governor agreed to Danny’s request to go work for the FBI, he knew about the trouble between Danny and Steve and thought the break would do both men good, plus if it gets Don Thomas and keeps the mob out of his State all the better.

The Governor also promised Danny he would keep his secret safe, although he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of keeping it secret from the team, he felt his task force would be able to help Danny but the FBI said no.

Steve wasn’t going to let it go, he went back over to the hotel only to learn that Mr. Williams had checked out.Even the burn phone Danny had was no good; having been replaced by now.

As days went by, Chin started his own investigation into Danny’s sudden request.Tapping into Grace and Rachel’s phone records he was able to figure out Danny’s new cell number.No matter what Danny did to hide, he would never hide from Grace.She was his reason for being and burner phone or not, he was able to at least keep tabs, and like clockwork he would call his daughter and talk to her every night.

Also as time went by, the team watched Steve in steady decline.Chin was beginning to feel Danny’s burden of trying to rein McGarrett in.Steve stopped acting a cop and more like a pissed off Navy Seal.

Finally after running in to a situation guns blazing, and Chin fearing for his life, Chin had enough and let his boss know too.“It’s no wonder Danny wanted out!”

Steve felt those words in his chest.

“I have no idea how he put up with you so long, you’re crazy and reckless you almost got Lori, Kono and me killed today.You know what, I’m done being your partner,” Chin yelled and stormed off.

Lori nodded, “I’ll be your partner.”

Steve just nodded.“Fine.”

Chin got back to the office and pulled up the latest burn phone Danny was using and called it and hoped that Danny would answer, but the phone just rang and rang.So Chin did what he did before, and found Danny’s hotel.This time, without Steve, he was going to confront the man and find out what the hell is going on and maybe get Danny back before Steve gets himself killed.

Chin watched the hotel and saw Danny arrive and follow him to his room.He then knocked.

Danny looked at him, “Chin?”

“Can we talk?”

Danny nodded and let the man in.

“So I gotta know, is this some new hobby of yours to stay at every motel hell on the island,” Chin joked.

“I’m actually considering settling down,” Danny said.He pulled out a glass, “Sorry I don’t have any longboards, whiskey okay?”

Chin was surprised that Danny was now drinking the heavy stuff, “Sure.”

“So let’s get it over with, you’re here to yell at me,” Danny handed Chin a drink.

“No, I’m here to find out what’s going on.I’m really worried about you.”

“Cheers,” Danny said clinking glasses.

After the burning sensation died down, Chin spoke, “So what is going on with you?You’re living life like a fugitive, playing cash, burner phones.Just tell me this, are you in some kind of trouble?”

Danny shook his head, “No, I’m not in trouble.Just didn’t want to be bothered by Steve.”

“You two were going at it for a while, what started it?”

Danny grabbed the bottle and sat down, “I have no idea.We were getting along and then suddenly out of now where nothing I did was good enough, he nitpicked everything, and what he couldn’t find fault with he mocked.I stopped wearing ties, after a year of him, you everyone telling me to get rid of them I did and then he picked on me for that.After the whole heilu thing I think I just had enough.”

Chin sat down, “You were wrong you know that.”

“Yeah I do and I’m sorry about that, I was in a bad place and I wasn’t thinking, I wasn’t raised that way, to disrespect other people’s culture, I don’t know what came over me to be honest,” Danny finished his drink and poured himself another.He held out the bottle but Chin was nursing his waved off more.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Don’t tell Steve where I am or at least give me a day to clear out,” Danny said.

“I will keep your secret but you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

Danny so badly wanted to tell Chin, instead he finished his second drink, “You should go.”

Chin set is drink down, “What is going on, please you need to tell me if you’re in trouble we can get you out.”

“I’m not in trouble!In fact things are going along fine.”

“What are you doing for money?I know you were never the richest man in the world, hell you could barely afford an apartment,” Chin said.

“I got a job, it’s fine.”

“You have a job, doing what?”

Danny set the bottle and drink down and pulled out his wallet and handed Chin his new business card.“Daniel Williams, Private Investigator”.

“Are you serious, brah?A PI?”

Danny shrugged.

“Why?You are an amazing cop, why are you doing this?I never pictured you to be a guy who would sell out.”

“I didn’t sell out,” Danny said angrily, finished his drink and poured another.

Chin was getting worried because his friend was pouring back the cheap whiskey like he had a lot of practice.Chin didn’t even want to think of finishing his drink because he felt his insides were going to melt because it was so bad.

“Tell me why, that’s all I want to know.”

Danny shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.It’s over and done with.Kono’s right our fighting was just going to fracture the team; I had an out so I took it, that’s all.Now Steve can replace me with some ex Navy Seal, they can be partners and probably live happily ever after.He’ll be happy, because he won’t have someone nagging him every damn minute of the day.”

Chin quickly surmised that nagging was probably one of their many arguments.It was all about Steve, and unfortunately Danny didn’t seem to care that him leaving did hurt the team after all, or maybe he did care.

“Danny, the team needs you, without you our conviction rate would become zero, you know that as well I do.Danny, come on you’re just as important to the team as Steve.We really need you, and you need us,” Chin said.

“Naw, you all are fine, I’ll be fine.” Danny said finishing his glass.

“Which is why you’re in motel drinking cheap whiskey?”Chin got up and put his glass down.“If it’s any consolation, Steve’s not doing too well either.He needs you the most.”

Danny bit his tongue and just poured and downed another drink.

“Just so you know, Steve cares for you a lot, and it might not be my place but he considers you not just a friend but a brother.I know he’s been treating you poorly and that’s between you two, but if you want an ear to bend, I’d even provide some decent alcohol and some food.Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine,” Danny said.

“Let’s go eat,” Chin said softly.

Danny shook his head and refused to look at Chin.He had tears in his eyes.Chin sat down next to Danny and gently asked, “What’s going on, Danny?Please talk to me.”

Danny, looking back at this moment, won’t be able to say what caused him to talk, if it was the fact he missed his ohana, or if the whiskey was to blame, either way he did talk.

“A week ago, I went to a bar trying to not think about Steve and yet another fight we had.I met this guy we started talking, it just felt good.He’s a cop from NYPD, it was nice talking to someone who thinks like I do, and feels the same way about stuff.Who doesn’t think the words back up and procedures are forbidden words.

“I started venting about Steve, I knew it was wrong, I should’ve left.He gave me his card; he was a Private Investigator, said if I wanted side work to call him.I just tucked the card away, flattered but I was committed to 5-0.You guys and Gracie are my life.”

“What happened after that drug bust,” Chin whispered and rubbed Danny’s back.

“After I got shot, I had enough and decided I needed a couple days off.You know to sort things out.I didn’t have the energy to fight with Steve any more.So I called Don to talk to him ya know, I don’t know why.So he gave me a little something and I ran into Steve and Lori that day.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah he was mad you missed his dinner.”

“I was going to go, but the FBI showed up at my door.Turned out Don is under investigation and I was targeted by him because of my work with 5-0.They asked me to go under cover, work with this guy to get evidence against him.

“I wasn’t going to do it, but then Kono came and talked to me and so I talked to the Governor and now I’m working as a PI of all things.”

Chin sighed, “I’m so sorry.”

Danny swallowed, “What are you sorry for?”

“That I wasn’t there for you, I knew that Steve was wearing you down.Danny, we can help you.”

“No that’s it,” Danny shouted and then jumped up.“I shouldn’t have told you this much!You can’t tell anyone, not even Steve.If Don finds out, I could be killed.”

“What do you mean?”

“He does work for the mob, if they find out I’m still a cop and reporting to the FBI, you know as well as I do they will have me killed.”

Chin sighed.He hated this, he wanted to know what was going on but it was worse than he could imagine.He had hoped Danny developed a gambling problem or something, but the truth was worse than that.Danny was on his own, working for the feds for a guy who had mob ties and he looked like he well on his way to becoming an alcoholic.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just stay silent, and keep Steve off my back.”

“Just promise me a couple things, one you ease up on the booze, okay?”

Danny nodded, “what else?”

“If you need to talk or you are in trouble, you call me no matter what.You mean too much to us to let you go like this.I’ll be keeping tabs, but please make sure you stay in touch and let me know how you’re doing okay?Can you do that?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Get some sleep,” Chin said and left.

Steve had his own “Operation Find Danny” going on.Every time he wasn’t working on a case for the State, he was working on finding Danny.He even put Wo Fat and that entire nightmare on the back burner for a while.He couldn’t even imagine working on it without his partner.

He managed to get a GPS tracker on Danny’s car, so he can know where the car is and hoping that Danny isn’t far away.He also used some naval contacts to help him locate Danny as well.

Steve had watched Danny every chance he got and kept tabs on everything he was doing.Steve learned about Danny getting a PI’s license, and he found out he was working with someone named Don Thomas.He did some background checks on the guy and he could see the attraction, both are from the same area of the world.

He couldn’t believe Danny would give up being a cop to do this.He also felt some guilt because if it wasn’t for him being a coward and just come out and tell Danny how he felt then Danny would be living with him and still work for 5-0, instead he’s living in another fleabag hotel working as a Private Investigator for some guy he met, and from what information he could gather, was just a few weeks ago.

After getting a message from Danny about Steve, Chin decided he had to do something about McGarret before he did something stupid and got Danny killed.Chin followed Steve who was sitting outside of Danny’s latest hotel, he came up to the truck and knocked on the window and got in the truck, “So tell me, does this seem healthy to you?”

“I just gotta know what he’s doing,” Steve said.

“It’s called stalking and as a private citizen, Danny has the right to have you arrested.How would that look, the leader of the 5-0 arrested for stalking?You could lose everything Steve, let him be.”

Steve looked at him, “What do you know?”

“I know he’s fine, and yes he does call me and we do talk, okay?He’s okay, he knows what he’s doing.”

Steve looked at him, “Chin?”

“Alright, fine, let’s go back to your place and I’ll tell you,” Chin said.He slid out of the truck and went back to his truck.

Steve got to his house and saw Kono sitting on the steps, “Chin called and said come over.”

Steve nodded, “Come on in.”

Chin arrived with and with more beer.

Steve didn’t wait, he jumped right in, “Okay so what is going on?”

Chin nodded, “Sit down, this is going to take some time.”Chin passed out the beers.

Chin explained what lead Danny to questioning his place on the team, meeting Don Thomas, and his decision to join the FBI to bring the guy down.

Steve sat there unmoving and quiet and beer untouched.

Kono had tears in her eyes, “I feel horrible, it’s all my fault.If I didn’t try to get involved he would be here with us right now.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah, but he doesn’t blame you.He’s doing it because he’s a good guy who’s he’s trying to bring down a bad guy.”

“Why didn’t he tell us,” Kono asked.“We could help him!”

“We’re part of his cover, and this guy is tight with the mob.If they find out Danny’s there not looking for a career change it could get him killed, so it’s important that you tell no one and keep your distance.If he approaches you fine, but otherwise, keep this to ourselves and stop stalking him.” The last part directed solely at Steve.

“What about Lori?She’s part of this team,” Kono said.

Chin frowned, “You shouldn’t even know, I’m telling you because we are Ohana.”Chin motioned for everyone in the room.

“But he talks to you,” Kono said.

Chin nodded, “But I’m a cop too, his story is he’s just keeping contacts, and I’ve been helping him get information.”

“Wait you’re helping him,” Kono asked.

Chin put his hand up, “I did what Steve did and track him down to talk to him, except I went to him at his hotel room shortly after he quit.The FBI saw me and thought it could help Danny and asked that I provide any information he asks, and just let them know.It’s helped Danny’s cover and I get to check in with him and make sure he’s okay.”

“How’s he doing,” Steve asked quietly.

“He won’t admit it but I think he misses us.”

Steve frowned, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“No, if we get involved it will send up red flags, this Thomas guy has connections in HPD.Anything other than our norm will cause issues.One more thing, the Feds told me that Monday the Governor is going to call you in and you’re going to have to replace Danny.”

“What?You can’t do that,” Kono yelled.

“It makes sense, if he quit he be replaced.They’re worried that if Steve doesn’t replace Danny then they’ll know he’s expected back.”

Steve nodded, “It makes sense, I guess, but I’ll make sure when the case is over, and if Danny wants he can come back.”

Kono had to go, she was meeting some surfing buddies on the North Shore.Chin stayed to talk to Steve.

“You okay,” Chin asked.

“I’m responsible for this, I should just resign.”

Chin didn’t argue. “Tell me what started this.”

Steve shook his head.

Chin sat back, “Don’t Ask don’t tell doesn’t apply here, brah.I know you.I’ve known you since high school.I knew about the guy you kissed in the locker room.I wasn’t there but I can’t imagine you didn’t find another don’t ask don’t tell naval fuck buddy.So let me guess, you like him so much you pushed him away.”

Steve looked at him with sad eyes.“I fucked up.”

“Not necessarily, you should’ve just told him.”

“You think?”The sarcasm wasn’t hard to miss.

“I didn’t want to say this front of Kono, she’ll just worry but Danny’s not doing well.He’s drinking a lot, I think he might be an alcoholic.He’s lost a lot of weight.He says this case is hard on him but I think it’s more than he’s letting on.When he gets out of this, he’s going to need his ohana, and he’s going to need you.You two are meant for each other, you drive each other nuts because it’s how you deal with each other, but maybe if you just put it all on the table I think you might be surprised at how he feels about you.”

“Can you get me time with him, please?”

“Steve, I can’t.”

“Please I need to tell him.”

“You could blow his cover, remember you two had a falling out that’s why he’s there.”

“But I need to let him know that he’s not alone, we are here for him,” Steve said.

Chin nodded, “I know.Write him a letter?I’ll try to deliver it, but Steve I’m serious stop stalking him, if they even suspect he’s a cop still they will kill him.The FBI has tried this before and the UC got made and they found his body parts in three different states.”

Steve shook his head, “I can’t believe this.”

“Hang in there, from what I hear they are getting close, he should be home in another month.”

 

Danny threw away one more bottle of whiskey and noticed there was already an empty bottle in there.He tried to remember when he finished that one and realized it was that morning.When he had gone under cover back in Jersey it was easy to hate the guys he was working with, it was easy imagining the looks on their faces when the Police swoop in and round them up.

Don was different.He literally was a grandfather, times three.The guy was a cop to the bone.Danny tried to reason with himself that this guy wasn’t working for the Mob but it was just business.He was even straight up and asked Don about the mob ties, and Don explained that a lot of PI’s, who would put the best PD Detective to shame go hungry.He explained that it wasn’t him that killed anyone, he just provided information what they did with it, was up to them.

Danny laid down and sighed.He wanted to go home he wanted to go back to fighting with Steve.He wanted an apartment he was tired of living the Paris Hilton life.At least Paris had decent hotels to live in, Danny was pretty sure the guy next door was selling drugs.

 

A couple weeks since Chin told the Ohana about Danny, a man walked into headquarters looking for Danny.

Lori went and asked Steve to come out.

“I’m Commander McGarrett, can I help you?”

“I got some papers for Daniel Williams,” The man said.

“He’s not here right now.”

“When do you expect him,” The man said.

“He doesn’t work here anymore,” Lori announced.

Steve clenched his teeth, “Give me the papers and I’ll make sure he gets them.”

Man nodded, “I appreciate it we haven’t been able to find him.”

“I’m sure,” Steve said and signed the form.

After the man left, Steve pulled the paperwork out and read it the whole time Lori protested. Steve started seeing red, Rachel is suing for full custody and to deny Danny visitation with his daughter.

“Damn it,” Steve said and took the papers to his office. He called Rachel and started asking her where she got off taking Danny’s daughter from him.

“So you finally talked to him?”

“No,” He said.“Your process server was here and I read the papers.Danny is away right now.”

“You don’t need to cover for him, I know exactly what is going on.I’m sorry but it’s really for Grace’s safety.”

“What are you talking about what happened,” Steve demanded.

After a few moments of silence, Steve lowered his voice and gently asked again, “Perhaps if you told me what’s happening I can help?”

“The last few times he’s even bothered to pick Grace up, he’s been half drunk and on top of the fact that he’s been drinking heavily when he has our daughter.This is so unlike Daniel, when I asked him what’s going on he said he quit 5-0.He looks like hell, he’s lost weight and he’s not taking care of himself and I can’t expect him to take care of a 9 year old can I?”

Steve sighed, she had a point.“Just hold off okay?Please, let me talk to him.”

“Fine.Grace misses him terribly and I can’t imagine she’s happy with me right now for doing this.”

“Give me some time, please.I’ll get him help if he needs it but you take his daughter away it would just kill him.”

“You have a week Commander, otherwise I’m going ahead,” Rachel said.

Steve put the phone down and went to let Chin they had a week to get Danny’s case wrapped up and him out of there.

The FBI, the Governor, Steve and Chin had a meeting.The FBI seemed unconcerned about Danny’s deteriorating health, or the situation with the family.They called it collateral damage and Danny knew the risks.

Governor knew Det Williams and was familiar with the situation.He sat forward, “I heard enough, I think we need to give Det. Williams a say, can you please arrange it so that Commander McGarrett and Detective Kelly can talk to him?”

“Sir I protest,” Said Fred the FBI agent.

“I’m sure you do, is that a no then?”

“Yes, Sir it is.”

The Governor ended the meeting, but told Steve and Chin to stay, he then picked up the phone and called some people he knew high enough in the Chain of command to help out.

Steve for the first time really appreciated the Governor.Chin nodded his approval as well.

In order to keep Danny’s cover, 5-0 had him arrested during a job he was on.Danny was pissed to say the least and had a few choice words for Steve.

Steve grabbed the cuffs and clicked them tighter, “Come on.”He put him in a HPD car with Chin and then got in his truck.

“I can’t believe you guys did this, what the fuck?”

“Danny, calm down.We did this to protect you, we need to talk something’s come up,” Chin said.

“What?”

“It’s about Grace.”

Danny felt his stomach twist, “What’s wrong with Grace.”

“We’ll discuss it when we get to where we’re going, just relax.You’re not really under arrest.”

“Steve must love this, I’m guessing you talked,” Danny said.

“Yeah and no he’s not happy but trust me he’s in your corner, we all are,” Chin said looking at Danny in the mirror.

“You guys are going to get me killed, I guess that’s what you want in the end isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not,” Chin yelled.

The two remained silent the rest of the trip.Chin parked the car and Steve pulled in and opened the backdoor, “Okay, come on.”Steve practically pulled him out and turned him around and took the cuffs off.

“Thank you,” Danny said rubbing his wrists.

“Sorry had to make it look good in case you were being watched.”

Danny shook his head and looked at the house, “You painted.”

“Yeah, come on, I got some beer for you.”

Danny stopped him, “Chin said Grace needs help.”

“We’ll talk inside come on,” Steve lead him into the house.

The moment they were inside, Daniel saw Kono who came over and hugged him tight.“Nice to see you too. Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“Rachel is suing you for full custody and stopping your visitation rights,” Steve said and handed over the papers.

“What,” Danny angrily snatched the papers from Steve.

“It’s because of your drinking, and Rachel isn’t sure what’s going on with you, she’s afraid for Grace,” Chin calmly explained.

Danny sat down.

Steve sat across from him, “Just say the word, and you can be out of there and back to your old job and back to your old life.”

Danny shook his head, “No I can’t.Even if I said yes, they know my real name and face, I would be in danger and everyone around me as well.”

“Danny, we can protect you,” Kono said sitting down.

“How close are you to getting the evidence they need,” Chin asked.

“I’m not, there’s no evidence.They’re after the wrong guy,” Danny said softly.

“You mean this is all for nothing,” Steve said.

“No, I’ve given the FBI information about mob activities and they’ve made some arrests, but there’s nothing on Don.He’s just a guy trying to run a business whose clients happen to be part of organized crime families.A lot of legitimate businesses do business with the mob, he’s just one of them.”

“That’s it I’m pulling you out.”

Danny looked at Steve with anger in his eyes, “You’re pulling me out?Who the fuck do you think you are!”Danny stood up and even though Steve was several inches taller than Danny it didn’t stop Danny from tearing into Steve.

“Danny, I know you’re there because of me and it’s time to come home.”

“Why because you can’t find someone else to abuse?”

“I’m sorry about that and if you came to dinner I would’ve told you.”Steve looked at Chin and Kono, “Can you give us some privacy?”

“Sure we’ll go and get food, come on cuz,” Chin pulled Kono out of the room.

After they were alone, Steve looked at Danny.“Look, you need to know everything. The reason I was such a shit to you was because I like you.”

“You…you like me?So you treat me like shit?What are you five?!”

“I know I’m sorry, it’s hard being a bi-sexual and I wasn’t sure if you were the same way or not.”

“Same way what?”

“If you were into guys at all,” Steve said quietly.

“Oh. I guess being I was married and have a kid and all.”

“I know lots of guys who are married and have kids and yet still do it with men,” Steve said.

“You looking for a fuck buddy or something?Catherine not getting enough leave?”

“No,”Steve said.“I care for you and I…well….I care for you.”

Danny stood there and looked at the floor and said nothing.

“You can hate me I understand, but please you need to get out of this assignment.”

Danny held up his hand, “Hold on.Let’s go back to where you care for me.”

“Yes?”

Danny licked his lips and looked away and then at Steve, “I…I care for you too.”

“You do?You mean in a brother sort of way?”

“No, in the way you mean,” Danny said and stepped closer and kissed Steve who gladly fell into it.

After they broke apart, Steve said, “I don’t understand.”

“Rachel wasn’t my first love, that belongs to a guy name Jimmy.Getting married seemed to keep my family happy, and haven’t you ever wondered why it didn’t work out with Rachel and me?”

“Yeah but I figured with your anger issues and her, well it wasn’t meant to be.”

Danny nodded and walked away, “Yeah there was that.”Danny sat down he was tired, “Why didn’t you just tell me, why did you make me feel like shit?”

Steve sat down, “I didn’t know how to express my feelings I’m so sorry I hurt you.Please come home and I promise I’ll talk to you. So can we talk about you getting out of this assignment now?”  
  


By the time Chin and Kono got back with food Danny was actually asleep on the couch, using Steve’s leg as a pillow.

Kono went to make a sound and Chin gave her a look she better stay quiet or he would make her pay.

“Foods here, we’ll set up in the kitchen,” Chin said.

Steve woke Danny up, who went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Chin smiled, “You two all better now?”

“Yeah, turns out I was a jerk for nothing,” Steve confessed.

“I could’ve told you that,” Kono smiled.

“So what about the assignment,” Chin asked.

Steve sat down, “It’s going to be harder than we thought, considering they do know his real name and face.Short of putting him in the witness protection program, it’s going to be difficult for him to stop.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah but it can be done.We can help.”

Danny came into the kitchen, he looked like he wanted something.

“What do you need,” Steve asked.

Danny shook his head, “Nothing.I see you got my favorites.”

“Yup.”

Steve pulled out some beer, “Longboard?”

“Yeah sure,” Danny said.They clinked glasses and Danny finished his pretty quickly.In fact, Steve had never seen him drink so fast.“Got any more?”

“Yeah,” Steve took the empty and handed it to Danny.“Go easy on this one.”

They sat down and brought Danny up to speed on what’s going on in the office.

“So Lori’s your partner, how’s that working out for you,” Danny asked.

“She’s not you.”

“I get the impression she really likes Steve and is hoping to be partners out of work,” Kono said.

Danny just nodded and said nothing.

Steve reached under the table and rubbed Danny’s leg, “That’s so not going to happen don’t worry.”

Danny shrugged and kept eating.

Steve wasn’t sure what that meant considering they were trying to touch each other’s tonsils earlier.

“So Steve told us a little of what it will take, don’t worry brah, we’ll get you out of that assignment.”

Danny nodded, “I don’t see how.Maybe you just need to accept that I won’t be back any time soon or ever.”

“Don’t say that,” Kono said.“You’ll be back, just it’ll take time.”

“You’re just tired, relax we got your back tonight and I was going to save this as a surprise, but Rachel agreed to let Grace spend the day with you tomorrow,” Steve said.

“What?Grace is coming?”

“Yeah, we’ll be here but Grace really wants to see you and I know you want to see her.”

Danny didn’t say anything.His phone started ringing.He looked down and saw it was Don, “I gotta take this.”Danny left the room to take the call.

Kono looked at the boys, “I thought he be happy.”

Steve looked toward the living room hoping to catch part of the conversation.He heard Danny tell the person that his team got him out and has kidnapped him.Steve got up and came out and gave Danny one of his constipated aneurysm imminent looks.

After Danny was done he saw Steve, “What?”

“Why did you tell him you were here?”

“I didn’t say I was here, I said I was with my team.I can’t lie Steve!He’s a freaking detective, how do I explain how I got arrested and yet I’m not there.He went down there to bail me out and they told him I never showed up.He’s got people inside HPD!If I even tried to lie he’ll know!”

Steve held up his hands, “Okay, I’m sorry.So everything is okay?”

“Yeah, for now,” Danny said.

“Well come and eat, there’s more food,” Steve said.

“I’m not hungry.”

Steve nodded, “Well come sit with us.”

Danny nodded and Steve put his hand on his back and rubbed, “It’ll be okay.”

After dinner was cleared away, Chin and Kono headed home.Steve could tell Danny was uncomfortable about something.He was getting anxious and antsy.

“Relax, you’re safe here.”

“I know,” Danny said.His hands were sweaty and he was feeling sick.

“You okay,” Steve asked.

“Yeah must’ve ate something that doesn’t agree with me.”

Steve nodded.Chin told him that he thought Danny had an alcohol problem but he didn’t think it was that bad, but he could see that it was.He got up and went to this Dad’s liquor cabinet and pulled out two glasses.Whiskey wasn’t his drink, he preferred beer, but Danny looked like he needed something.

He poured some and handed it to Danny.“To us,” Steve toasted.They clinked and Danny downed him and for a brief moment Steve swore he saw relief on his face.Steve poured another for Danny. “Make this one last.”

Danny nodded and drank some.

Steve barely touched his.“So tomorrow with Grace I was thinking we stick around here, you guys can play at the beach, and we do a team BBQ, how’s that sound?”

Danny swirled the brown amber liquid in his glass, the thought of his daughter made him feel sick.He downed the glass.“Yeah.”

Steve shook his head.He wasn’t sure what to do here, Danny clearly needed alcohol and Rachel was right to be concerned.He would bet any money if he left Danny alone with the bottle it be gone before he knew it.

“Come sit down,” Steve said.He shook the whiskey bottle and it was like a treat to a dog.Danny came over and sat down, Steve poured some more into his glass.

Danny seemed anxious and nervous.

“Danny, relax.You can sleep in your own room if you want, it’s okay.We can take this slow.”

“No no, you should move on, it’s okay.I understand, I mean I’m involved in this fucked up assignment with no hope, and you guys gotta keep doing what you do.You need to keep Hawaii safe for my little girl,” Danny’s voiced cracked.

Steve moved closer, and grabbed the glass from Danny, “Listen to me, you need to stop drinking.It’s impairing your judgment.”

“I’m fine,” Danny protested.

“You’re not fine, you are an alcoholic and you need help.”

Danny shook his head, “No I’m not.”

“Danny, Rachel is going to take your daughter away.The only way she agreed to let her come over is that you aren’t alone with her.If you don’t walk away from this you are going to lose Grace.You told me once she was the one best thing in your life, she is your life and you are going to lose her if you don’t get out.We will take care of you and if the mob shows up, I can take care of it, I’ll protect you and Grace.”

Danny looked at his friend with tears in his eyes but had no words in his mouth.

“Please let me make it up to you.Let me take care of you.Please?”

Danny nodded.Steve pulled him into a hub and held Danny as he sobbed into Steve’s shoulder.

 

Chin and Kono were over bright and early, Steve was already up and had coffee made.

“We brought him his favorite breakfast food,” Chin said.

“Thanks.”

“How’s he doing,” Kono asked.

“Not so good, he was craving alcohol last night, if he’s not already an alcoholic he’s well on his way.He’s depressed over this whole thing.”

“Part of it could be the alcohol,” Kono said.

Steve nodded, “Yeah and his judgment is impaired.We have to get him out of there, and I’m going to let the Governor know.Even if he’s pulled out he’s going to need time to get over this.”

Chin nodded, “He will be fine, he has his ohana now.You two good?”

“Yeah,” Steve smirked.

“That’s all that matters,” Kono said.“Now we just have to keep it from Lori.”

The guys laughed.

“So he’s still in bed,” Chin asked.

“Yeah, and don’t give me that look.He basically finished the bottle of whiskey I had and he passed out and I think he feels safe at the moment, when I checked in on him he was out.”

“Sleep is probably a good thing,” Chin said.

“Yeah but Rachel’s going to be here soon, though,” Kono said.

Steve nodded, “I’ll get the boy up.”

 

Rachel walked Grace to the door and knocked.Steve came over and opened it. “Hi.”

Grace came over and hugged him.“Is Danno here?”

“He is, and he can’t wait to see you, he’s in the kitchen,” Steve said.

Grace raced in the kitchen and she basically screamed her delight and ran into his arms.

Rachel smiled and looked at Steve, “You remember our deal?”

“Yeah don’t worry, he knows and we’re here for him, we’ll bring him back.”

Rachel peeked into the kitchen and took a look at him, “He looks sick, and he’s lost a lot of weight.”

Steve nodded.“Think maybe Grace can spend the night?”

Rachel smirked, “Her clothes are in her backpack, she insisted on packing I don’t think she planned on coming home tonight.If you don’t think he can handle it, call me I’ll come get her.”She turned toward Grace who was busy talking to her father, “Grace, I’m going.Be good for everyone.”

She waved good bye to her mother never taking her eyes off her father.

“She is her father’s child,” Rachel said softly and left.

Steve went back into the kitchen and sat down.Grace spent a whole hour talking and not once did Danny say a word.Steve agreed, Grace is his child.What troubled Steve most was that there wasn’t just love in Danny’s eyes but something else, something dark.

Danny did the best he could to try to keep his temper down, and the withdrawal symptoms at bay.He found if he drank coffee he could put something in it and it helped but he didn’t want to give Rachel any reason to change the custody.He knew about the chaperone but he was okay with it, as okay he could be with it.He was so ashamed of himself for becoming an alcoholic, and he was ashamed by the way he behaved when he had Grace his past few weekends.

He started thinking that maybe Rachel was right, he didn’t deserve this little girl.He tried to hold the tears back but it was getting harder.

“Why are you sad daddy?”

Danny swallowed hoping to swallow down his emotions, “I’m not sad Monkey I’m just so happy to see you.”

Steve who was trying not to stare at them had been pretending to read the paper, looked up, “Hey Grace you wanna go swimming?Kono, you wanna go swimming?”

Kono stripped off her tshirt revealing the bikini top, “you’re kidding right.Grace you got your suit, let’s go, you too Cuz.”

Grace hopped off her dad and ran and got her backpack and went into the bathroom.

“You okay,” Steve asked Danny.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then what’s with the look and the tears,” Steve asked.

Danny shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“You aren’t fine, talk to me, Danny, what’s wrong?”

“I…” Danny went to talk but instead of words, sobs came out.Steve got up and moved next to him and held him.

Grace saw it and it wasn’t till they were outside did she ask Kono and Chin, “What’s wrong with Danno?”

Chin looked uncomfortable, Kono more so.He knelt down, “Danno isn’t feeling too good, he’s been working really hard and he’s just so happy to see you that’s all.”

She shook her head, she didn’t believe him, and told him so, “You’re lying.”

Kono and Chin looked at each other.Chin nodded, “Okay Grace, you’re right.Your daddy is under a lot of stress and he’s very unhappy right now, but we’re working on changing that.You have to be patient with him, and treat him with kindness, can you do that?”

Grace nodded.

“Just remember he loves you very much and I know it may seem lately that he doesn’t care but he does very much, all he wants is for you to be safe.”

Grace had tears in her eyes, “But I am safe.”

Chin hugged her, “We know, he just needs to know that.”

After the two broke apart, Kono put her hand on the girls shoulder, “Let’s build a sand castle for your father okay?”

Chin nodded, “I’ll go check on Danny and Steve.”

Chin came in and saw Danny crying on Steve’s shoulder, “He okay?”

Steve gave a small shake.“Hey let’s go upstairs, some sleep would make you feel better.”

Danny shook his head, “No, Grace is here.”

Chin sat down, “Brah, I hate to tell you this, but she noticed you were upset.”

“Great,” Danny said disgustedly.

Chin took in Danny’s appearance, “I’m going to ask you something and I want the truth.”

“What,” Danny looked at him.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah.”

Chin nodded and looked to Steve, “Put him to bed, I’m going to get him something.”

“You think you should?”

“Grace doesn’t need see her father withdrawing from alcohol, but after she’s gone that’s it, we’re going to get you help,” Chin said with authority.

Grace spent the rest of the day trying to make her daddy feel better which only caused him more guilt.Chin got him a bottle, but told him to make it last and don’t let Grace see him drinking.He also told him it was his last bottle, if it wasn’t for Grace he would be going cold turkey.

Danny got up in the middle of the night, and crept quietly downstairs.It wasn’t unusual for him to be up half the night, if anything this job got him better computer skills.Maybe when this was over, he would become a PI for real.He grabbed the whiskey bottle and went into the study to use Steve’s laptop.He logged into his account and checked his email. There were a couple emails from Don.One was case related, and one was asking how he was doing and if he could call him.

“What are you doing,” Steve asked rubbing his eye.

“What are you doing up,” Danny hissed, he should’ve know Steve would’ve heard him with his canine like hearing.

“I should be asking you of that, couldn’t sleep?”

Danny sighed, “If you must know, I’m working go back to bed.”

Steve sat down in a nearby chair, “What are you working on?”

Danny shook his head, and took a drink, “It’s a case and no I’m not going to discuss it, so just go to bed.After Grace goes home tomorrow I’ll be out of your hair.”

Steve leaned forward, “Danny, you need to get out of this assignment.”

“I will it will take time,” Danny said hitting reply.

“Let us help you.”

Danny erupted, “Do you not listen to anything I tell you!You can’t be involved, if they even get a whiff you’re helping me or even figure out I’m a cop I’ll be killed, is that what you want?Maybe it is, maybe I got this all wrong, you don’t care for me at all you just want me dead and you don’t have the guts to do it yourself!”

Steve stood up and Steve’s fist landed right in the Danny’s jaw sending him flying backwards.He came around and grabbed him and pulled him closer so they were face to face, “It’s not me that’s trying to kill you but you’re doing it to yourself.You were a good cop once, now you’re just a drunk.”He dropped Danny back on the floor and stormed out of there.

Danny pulled himself up.He grabbed the liquor bottle and looked at it and then flung it against the wall.He got himself together and ran upstairs.He checked in on Grace, who was awake, “Monkey what’s wrong?”

“I heard yelling, are you and Uncle Steve mad at each other?”

“No it’s fine, sweetheart.Listen, go back to sleep.”

“What were you two fighting about,” She asked.

“I have to go to work that’s all, Uncle Steve will make sure you have your favorite breakfast and get you back to your mother’s okay.”

“Don’t go,” She whined.

“I know I need to, it’ll be okay I promise, everything will be fine.Just remember no matter what happens, Danno loves you so very much.”

They hug and Danny didn’t want to let go.He smelled her, and the baby powder mixed with the strawberry shampoo.He will never forget that smell as long as he lived.

“I need to go, I’ll see you soon I promise.Danno loves you so very much.”

Grace nodded and went back to sleep after her daddy tucked her in and gave her one more kiss.

Danny whispered, “Bye baby.” He closed the door, got his shoes on and left the house.

Steve stewed, he shouldn’t have hit Danny and he really shouldn’t have said what he did.Danny was doing what he thought was right.Steve got up and went to find Danny but he wasn’t back in bed, he went downstairs figuring Danny had drank himself into a stupor, instead he found a wet spot on the wall, broken glass and no Danny.

Steve ran out the front of the door, just in time to see Danny get in a cab and it drive away.

Chin showed up with some of Danny’s favorite donuts to see Steve scrubbing the wall, “What happened brah?”

“Danny,” Steve said.

“Is he sleeping?”

“No he’s gone, we fought and he left.”

Chin frowned, “He left even though Grace is here?”

“Yeah,” Steve said picking up the paper towels.

“Is Grace here?”

Steve shook his head, “I called Rachel who came over early and got her.Rachel is going to go ahead with the custody changes.”

Chin sat down, “Wow.What happened?”

Steve sat down, “He’s not thinking straight, he got up and said he was working on a case.I asked him what case but he wouldn’t talk about it.So I said he had to get out of this assignment and he just exploded.”

“He’s in a bad way,” Chin said.

“Yeah, and there’s no stopping him.”

“What happened to the wall?”

Steve frowned, “After he exploded I hit him and told him he was a drunk.God I shouldn’t have done that.”

Chin chuckled, “You think?You saw how on the edge he was and you just pushed him over.Let’s see if we can find him before it’s too late.”

Steve got up, “He was using my laptop before he left, maybe you can hack into his account or something.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah, get dressed, it would be easier to do from the office.I’ll get Kono to meet us.”

Danny went back to his hotel and packed up, he decided he was done, he was going back to Jersey.He was sure Rachel would go ahead with her custody so there was no reason to stay in Hawaii.It was clear what Steve thought of him now.All that talk about caring for him was just bullshit.Steve was just telling him whatever he wanted to hear.

In the morning he called Don and said they needed to meet.

Don met him and sat down, “You look like hell what’s going on?”

Danny shook his head, “My team, I’m done with them I gotta get out of Hawaii.We have that one case in Jersey, I’m thinking of taking it and then that’s it I’m done.”

Don looked surprised, “What happened?”

“They arrested me so they could kidnap me and Steve wanted to make up, but it became clear how he feels about me,” Danny said.

“Oh?How does he feel about you?”

Danny waved his hand, “It’s not important.I also found out my ex-wife wants to sue me for custody, so that’s it. There’s no reason for me to be here.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry.Is there anything I can do?Talk to the ex, got a couple of my own. I know how they can get.”

Danny shook his head, “No, it’s better this way.So how about it, can I get the Jersey job?”

Don nodded, “Sure if you want, I’ll set you up, but are you sure?Maybe if you took a few days off and thought about it.You’re just mad right now and being reactive.”

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair.“You’re right.”

“It’s okay I’ve been there.” Don ordered a bloody mary and another one for Danny.

 

Chin brought Steve’s laptop over, “Well he didn’t exactly make his password hard, he was looking at a couple emails.One from Don asking how he was doing and how things were going with the team.”Chin brought it up on the overhead screen.

“Oh that’s nice,” Kono said.

Steve shot her daggers and turned to Chin, “He said he was working a case?”

“Yeah he’s working on a background investigative case and there’s this one for Jersey.”

“Jersey?You mean he might leave?”

“Well it looks like Don was asking him for a referral for someone there.”

Steve leaned on the table, “Okay what about that background case, what’s going on there?”

Chin didn’t see that one coming, he was sure Steve fixate on the Jersey case.“Well, it’s a background check for a company for a new CEO.Nothing major.”

“Did he answer Don’s email,” Kono asked.

Chin nodded, “Yeah he emailed him early this morning to meet him for breakfast at the hotel bar where he’s staying.”

Steve looked up, “He mentioned where he’s staying?”

“Yeah, but my guess he’s moving today, so if you want to catch him then we need to go now.”

“Well let’s go what are we waiting for,” Kono said.

Don and Danny were still having brunch when Steve, Chin and Kono joined them, Steve immediately sat down.

Danny looked at Steve, “Have a seat why don’t you?”

“I will.Hi, I’m Steve McGarrett,” Steve smiled and shook Don’s hand.

“Don Thomas.”

“Yeah we know,” Steve said.

Chin and Kono had found another chair and sat down.

“I see, well I’ve heard a lot about you too,” Don said.He looked at the other two, “You must be Chin Ho Kelly.”

“Yes, Sir,” Chin shook the man’s hand.

“Kono Kalakaua,” Kono said extending her hand.

“Nice to meet you young lady, so Danny didn’t say we would be having company,” Don looked at Danny.“I’m guessing he didn’t know either.”

“No, in fact Danno left rather abruptly and didn’t get a chance to say good bye,” Steve said.Danny knew that voice, it was a voice he used when he was baiting suspects.

“Danno,” Don smiled.

“It’s a nickname,” Danny said.“One I prefer no one called me.”

“Oh you’re being modest,” Steve slapped Danny so hard Danny winced.“It’s a term of endearment.His daughter gave it to him because she couldn’t say Danny.”

Don laughed, “My granddaughter has a problem with grandpa, so I’m po po to her.”

Danny gave him a small smile.Steve saw it and it just made him mad, and Chin just got more nervous about what Steve was going to do.

Don looked around at the group, “well, I can see your friends would like to have some time alone with you, so Danny let’s meet at the office tomorrow and talk about that case okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Danny said.

Don threw some money down and left.

Steve looked at him, “What case?”

Danny leaned back, “Last time we had this conversation it didn’t end well.”

“Is it the case in Jersey,” Chin asked.

“It’s not important is it?This doesn’t involve any of you.”

Kono put her hand on Danny’s arm, “Of course it involves us.We’re your ohana.”

Danny nodded, “Well I want a divorce.”He got up and threw some bills down on the table and left.

Steve got up and grabbed him, “Look I’m sorry alright I should’ve never said those things and I should’ve never hit you.Please, we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Danny said.

“Please, just 15 minutes and we’ll leave you alone I promise.”

“Fine, I’m checked in upstairs, 524.”

Chin and Kono got up.Chin picked up Danny’s drink and sniffed it.It wasn’t a virgin, he didn’t expect it to be.

After Danny let them in, he went into the bathroom.

“Well I have to say, you’re moving up in the world,” Steve said.“Being a PI must pay well.”

Chin went over and smacked Steve on the back of the head, “You got 15 minutes to apologize don’t fuck it up.”

Kono nodded, “Yeah.”

Danny came out, “Okay you’re on the clock, you got 15 then you need to go.”

Steve nodded, “Don’t go back to Jersey.We’ll figure this out, I promise.I’m sorry for what I said, I don’t know why I said it alright?I just did and I’m sorry for that and I’m sorry I hit you.Danny, you’re part of this ohana, we need you. We hate to see you in this much pain, and we just want to help you and yes I’m going to say stupid things and do things that annoy you, but you know I’d never hurt you on purpose.

“I meant what I said yesterday I care for you, and I think I’m falling in love with you.Please don’t leave because you’re mad at me.You’re not a coward Danny don’t let this assignment beat you.Stay, I’ll help you get better, I’ll hire a lawyer for you to fight Rachel, but please you have to stay and you have to want out of this assignment.”

Chin heard the last comment, “That’s it isn’t it.You don’t want out of this assignment do you?”

“Danny,” Steve asked.“Is this true?”

Danny backed away.

“Danny, why,” Kono stepped over to him.

“Don’s innocent, the Feds won’t let me go without evidence.It’s not that I don’t want to leave!I’m going to lose my daughter!I have to make this work, otherwise you’re right Steve I’m just some drunken loser who can’t even find evidence on a guy who obviously works for the mob.I’m sorry, I can’t have lost her for nothing, or you guys.I have to see this through the end, and I knew that going in.I knew this could take years.”

Chin came over, “Danny, sit down.”Chin guided him down and put his hand on Danny’s back.“You don’t need to be a martyr for the Feds.They don’t care about you, like you said Don is just a guy who does business with the mob, they are focused on the wrong thing and they’re using you and you are letting them.You’re going to let your daughter go?That’s not the Danny we know.You’re lost and you can’t see the way back but we can.You aren’t alone.”

Danny stopped looking at Chin, which confirmed that Chin was on the mark.

Steve knelt down, “Please don’t give up.I won’t let you go, you know that about me.You know what kind of Son of Bitch I can be.”

Danny tried to find a way not to look at them in the eyes.

Steve reached up and touched Danny’s face, “Look at me.Danny, look at us.”

Danny reluctantly looked at his team and then looked at Steve in the face.

“Tell us you don’t care about us, tell us that you don’t care about Gracie.Tell us that we’re full of shit and we should leave you alone?”

Danny shook his head and looked defeated.

Chin rubbed Danny’s back and pulled him into a hug.“It’ll be okay”Kono and Steve each hugged him.

Danny looked exhausted, so Steve laid out the plan.Kono had one job and that was to stick with Danny, and keep him calm.Chin warned her that he was going to crave alcohol and not to let him have any. Steve gave her permission to use the handcuffs if necessary.

Steve called Denning, who was less than thrilled at being contacted on a Sunday but agreed to meet Steve and Chin at the Governor’s mansion.

Danny was restless as he slept, and Kono did the best she could to keep him quiet and make sure he rested.He woke up and looked around confused.

“Hey, you’re awake.Would you like some water,” Kono asked.

“What are you doing here?”

Kono was a little surprised by the question, “Steve explained the plan, don’t you remember?”

“Plan, what are you talking about?”

“Steve and Chin are going to talk to the Governor to get you out of this assignment.”

“What,” Danny sat up.“We have to stop them.”Danny grabbed for his phone but he fumbled it and fell on the floor between the bed and the nightstand.“Shit.”

“Hey hey, calm down,” Kono said.She bent down and got the phone but didn’t hand it over.

“Give me my phone,” Danny demanded.

Kono stepped back, “No.You agreed to this plan.”

“I did?When?!”

“A few hours ago, you agreed to let us help you.”

“Are you insane!I would never agree to that,” Danny shouted.He tried to get up but fell back in bed.

“Danny, you did.I was right here.”

Kono put Danny’s phone in her pocket and pulled out her phone and texted Chin to call her.

Danny managed to get up and came over, “Give me my phone Kalakaua.”

“Don’t make me hurt you brah,” Kono said.

“Just give me my phone, please.”

“No, why don’t you go take a shower?”

“Give me my phone,” Danny raised his voice.

Kono didn’t want to hurt Danny but she wasn’t going to let him back out.

Danny moved fast and Kono felt herself being restrained, but that was only temporary.She quickly got out of his grasp and had him pinned to the floor.

Danny flipped her around and grabbed the cuffs and locked her to the bedrail.“I can’t let you guys do this.”

He ran out of the room.

Kono was pissed, she couldn’t reach her phone or Danny’s they had fallen in the struggle.She swung her body around and with her long leg pulled over a phone.It was Danny’s.She quickly dialed Chin’s number.

“Okay we’re on it, you need help?” Chin looked at Steve who was driving, they had just finished with the Governor and was on their way back to the hotel.

Steve raised his eyebrow, “What’s going on?”

Chin ended the call. “Danny freaked when she told them what we were doing, they struggled, he handcuffed her to the bed and took off.He’s probably on his way to warn Don.”

“What?That’s crazy.He agreed to the plan,” Steve argued.

“I know, but Kono said he doesn’t remember that conversation.He must have blackouts when he drinks or something.”

Steve flipped on the lights and picked up speed, “Hopefully we can get there before he does, give me the address to Don’s house.”

Don was shocked to see Danny at his door, “Danny?”

“We need to talk,” Danny said and entered the house.

“Okay, let’s go in here,” Don opened the door off to the side and led Danny into his office.“What’s going on?”

Danny started to talk but couldn’t find the words.The man had an immense vocabulary but he couldn’t find any word to start this conversation.

Don looked at him, “Would a drink help?”Don walked over to the side cupboard and pulled out a bottle and a couple glasses.“I find sometimes, a little shot of something will help get the conversation started.You know when my second wife and I were divorcing, we went to a marriage counselor, you know to save the marriage?”Don brought the glass over and gave it to Danny.“You know how it is, you both know it’s not right but you just can’t let it go.You tell yourself, we’ll work it out for the kid’s sake, but truth is, sometimes relationships are just a mistake.The key is to be honest with ourselves, and get it out in the open.”

Danny wondered about that last statement, he swallowed his glass in one go.“I’m a cop.”

Don smiled and sipped his drink, “I know.”

“No I’m still a cop.”

Don nodded, “I know that too.I know everything Danny.”

Danny paled, ”you do?”

“Yeah, have a seat,” Don said.He took the bottle and refilled Danny’s drink.

“How?I mean what about..”

“Relax, you’re safe.The Feds have been on me for years, you know how it is, I explained it.Business was tough, and well sometimes any port in the storm will do.It took a lot of soul searching believe me, I used to bust these guys back in the day and here I was their errand boy.”Danny heard anger in Don’s voice.

“Why did you recruit me?”

Don sipped his drink, “I like you.I really do, you remind me of me - a young father trying to make the world a better place.I don’t think I’d have the guts you do, to leave it all just to move half way around the world just to be with his little girl, what’s not to like about you.You have a good heart and a smart head on your shoulders.”

Danny looked at the amber liquid in his glass.

“When we met in the bar, sure I’ll admit having someone who has the Governor’s personal cell phone would be a plus, I saw it as a business opportunity.I was shocked when you called.”

Danny grunted, and took a healthy swing from his drink.

“So what happens now?”

Don put his drink down, “This is a messy business we live in isn’t it?”Don opened the desk drawer and pulled out a gun.“Finish your drink.”

Danny looked at the gun and did what he was told.

Don got up, “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where we go going?”

“It’s a lovely afternoon I thought we go for a swim,” Don smiled.“Been a while since I took the boat out.”

Danny didn’t argue, there was no mistaking the meaning of the gun, the boat and swimming comment.

Chin and Steve pulled up just as they saw Danny and Don down at the dock behind Don’s house.The house sat on a small inlet channel that leads to the ocean. Don apparently owned a decent sized fishing boat.

“Call the coast guard,” Steve ordered and ran as fast as he could toward the boat.He got there as it was pulling away, he leapt for all he was worth and barely made it.Using his Naval skills he pulled out a gun and walked quietly toward the front of the boat.

Danny sat quietly and obediently while Don steered the boat to open waters.

“I’m sorry to have to do this, Danny.I really did like you, I could see a great future for us, you could’ve been a very rich man.”

Steve was surprised at Danny’s silence.

“It’s one thing to be spying on me, I’ve done nothing wrong, but to give the Fed’s information on our clients, well you know there has to be a price to be paid.You realize if you took that Jersey gig you probably would’ve been killed hours of you getting there.”

Danny hung his head in shame.

Don shook his head, “Why didn’t you come to me?I would’ve helped you.”

Danny looked out at the water and just shook his head, “If you’re going to kill me just fucking do it and get it over with.However, I feel compelled to warn you, my team will probably make your life very miserable for a long time.”

“If they can prove it was me,” Don said.“30 years watching the scum of the earth get away with stuff you learn a lot.”

Danny turned his head and saw Steve standing there.Steve put his finger to his lips to tell Danny to stay quiet and then disappeared.Danny wasn’t sure what he saw.

“You look like you could use another drink, Detective,” Don laughed.

Danny looked at him, “What happened to you?You were a great cop and then you sold your soul for money?”

“I married my job, you did too.I went through two marriages, because of it, and those dickhead criminals got away with it.What did I get?Child support, alimony and barely enough money to survive, and the whole time my ex’s are trying to take my kids away.”

Danny felt a pang in his heart.

“You have the same problem, so after I got my years and my pension, I started doing this.Believe me it took a lot of soul searching but the money was good for the first time I could afford something that wasn’t on sale.Wives were happy they were finally paid on time, and all I had to do was give them information.What’s the difference between taking pictures of some pampered housewife who doesn’t appreciate the life her husband is giving her so she goes out and has a fucking affair, and just tracking down a guy who owes some money to the mob?Huh?I’ll tell you, the mob paid better and honestly that guy probably deserved it anyway.”

Danny looked around for Steve but he was gone.

Finally Don killed the engines, “Here we are.”Don picked up some rope and then tied Danny’s arms behind his back.

“So how much are they paying you for this?”

Don sighed, “It’s you or me Danny.If I don’t they’ll kill me. I brought you into the group, and if they do kill me, they’ll still come after you.”

Danny nodded, “I know.”

“I’m really sorry about this.”He pulled Danny up and brought him over to the side of the boat and pushed him so he was leaning over.He put the gun to the back of the neck, “I promise to make this painless for you.”

Danny looked at the water and wondered if the people that were killed in the French Revolution, as they laid on the guillotine waiting for the blade to drop, if they studied the basket weave or were they thinking about the life they were about to lose.

“Freeze, 5-0,” Steve shouted.

Danny just closed his eyes.The gun was still at the back of his neck, he was still bent over the water and for some reason, even hearing Steve’s voice didn’t really bring him any calm.It should’ve, it should’ve been a relief, the super seal was there to save him, but it didn’t.

“Put the gun down,” Steve said.

“You don’t understand,” Don said.

“No I understand perfectly, you’re about to kill my partner and I won’t let that happen.”

“If I don’t do it, he will die anyway, maybe even you.The mob doesn’t care about collateral damage.At least with me it will be quick,” Don reasoned.

Danny opened his eyes, “Just do it.”

Steve wasn’t sure what Danny meant, kill Don or for Don to kill him.

Sirens were heard in the distance, Chin and the coast guard found them.

Don looked at the red and white boat racing toward them.A helicopter swooped out of nowhere.

Danny sighed.

Don moved away from Dannywho was able to stand up and look at the approaching vessel.He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed to see it.

Danny turned and looked at Don.

“I’m so sorry,” Don said and raised the gun.

Steve fired and hit Don but didn’t kill him.

Danny stood there and watched it all and said nothing.

Chin hopped the boat, “You okay Danny?”

Danny nodded.

Steve went over and grabbed Don’s gun.

“You were supposed to kill me,” Don whispered.

“I know,” Steve said.“You’ll live. You’ll turn evidence over to the Feds, and I will do what I can to see that you don’t go away from the rest of your life for trying to kill a cop.”

Chin looked at the haunted look in Danny’s eyes, “You okay Brah?”

“Yeah,” Danny whispered.

Chin put his gun away and untied Danny’s hands.

A couple guys from the coast guard ship hopped on board and took Don into custody.Steve came over, “You okay Danno?”

“Yeah,” Danny said softly and nodded.

Chin looked at Steve.

“Let’s go home then,” Steve said.

 

Daniel was silent the whole way home.Steve desperately wanted to ask Daniel who “just do it” was meant for.

Chin sat closely on the other side of Danny.He hoped to lighten the mood, “Kono wants a word with you when we get home.”

Steve smirked but when there was no sarcastic comeback from Danny about it, the smirk faded away.

Kono met them at the Docks, “Hey.”

Steve lead the way, with Chin following.Kono swore it looked more like a prisoner transfer.

“Chin, I need to follow up here, so can you take Danny home?”

“Yeah sure,” Chin said.He lead Danny to the car and pushed him in the backseat like he would a perp.Kono looked at her cousin, “He had a rough time of it on the boat.”

“So should I wait to kick his ass then,” She joked.

Chin shrugged, “I have no idea.We need to get Steve his truck.”

Kono dropped Chin off at Steve’s truck and then headed toward Steve’s house.She looked at him in the rear view mirror, “You okay back there?”

“Yeah,” Danny said.He then caught her gaze in the mirror, “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, if you want to kick my ass go for it, I won’t fight you,” Danny said.

Kono laughed, “What would be the fun in that.I should make you my sparring partner for a week how does that sound?”

Danny nodded, “Fair enough.”

They got to Steve’s and Danny slowly got out of the car.He felt about a 100 years old.They went inside and Danny went to the liquor cabinet before Kono could say anything he then headed down to the beach and sat down.

Kono sat out back and watched Danny making sure he didn’t wander off or anything.

Chin showed up with food and Steve arrived shortly after with news, “So Don is going to cooperate with the Feds and they agreed to put him in protective custody for now till they figure out what to do about him trying to kill Danny.”

Chin nodded, “Good so that nightmare is over.”

“Well not exactly, we’re going to have to watch his back till the mob forgets about him.”

“Don’t we always,” Chin smiled.

Steve came out, “how is he?”

“I don’t know, he grabbed a bottle from your liquor cabinet and went down there and sat and is drinking.I figured he wanted to be left alone.”

“Food is here, can you please fix him a plate,” Steve asked.

“Yeah sure.”

Steve nodded his thanks and walked down toward the water.He sat down next to Danny, “Hey.So everything with Don is taken care of he’ll be fine and looks like he’s going to do the right thing and turn state’s evidence.”

Danny just nodded, “Good.”

Steve looked at the bottle he was holding, it was almost gone.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Danny shook his head.

“Can I ask a question,” Steve leaned forward.

Danny looked at him, “Sure.”

“Back on the boat, you said something and I wanted to know what you meant or who you meant it for.”

“What did I say?”

“Just do it.”

Danny looked a little surprised and sat thinking.

“See I was thinking, you meant it for me.You were giving me your permission to shoot that sonofabitch before he killed you, because if I took the shot without your permission that would’ve just pissed you off.”

“Yeah sure,” Danny said.

“But then I wonder if you meant it for Don, to shoot you before I shot him.”

Danny took a drink giving Steve confirmation that was what Danny really meant.

He reached over and took the bottle away, “No more.You hear me.You’re going to put your life back together, the team needs you just as much as you need us.”

Danny just nodded.“I’m tired.”

Steve dropped the bottle in the sand and pulled Danny up and hugged him tightly, “I know.”


End file.
